ScareRaven?
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Scarecrow has struck again and this time he made the mistake of snatching Raven. How will the teen titans react to one of their members being captured? What is to come for Raven? Paring CyborgxRaven
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Batman the animated series, I only own Elizabeth "Lizzy" Queen, she is my OC her character is introduced and explained in the story "From Friendship to Love" which I will try to update a.s.a.p.

* * *

><p><strong>Scare-Raven?<strong>

Raven sighed as she walked through the mall in her street clothes. She had gone with Karen (Bumblebee), Lizzy (Spectrum), and Kori (Starfire) but somehow, either she lost them or they lost her. Either way she was separated from them.

"Great, we didn't set up a meeting place in case we got split up so where the do I find them" she wondered aloud, but before she could put a plan into motion she was grabbed and pulled into one of the few closed down shops in that particular mall.

Raven tried to channel her powers or chant her mantra but the hand over her mouth just tightened as she took tried to get the breath to say the words. Then in a last ditch effort to let someone know what was going on she attempted to scream, but that didn't help her either. She felt a sharp pinch on the side of her neck and then everything went black.

Kori looked around in concern

"Where is friend Raven?"

"She was behind me a few minutes ago, but then..." Karen started to get scared as did the other two girls. They hid as Karen pulled out her titan's communicator

"Bumblebee calling Raven, do you hear me!" she said but was rewarded only with static

"Raven, this is Bumblebee do you copy!" Karen said a little more urgently but still the girls only got static

"Sparky is going to fry us all if he finds out we lost his girlfriend" Karen said seriously

Lizzy and Kori nodded mutely

"What do we do?" Lizzy wondered "do we alert mall security; after all she is still technically a minor, as are most of us here, or do we just go look for her?"

"Alert security, they can check the cameras, maybe find Raven faster or find out what happened to her" Karen said

Karen went to give the grudging news to mall security as Kori and Lizzy went to retrace their steps in hopes they would find Raven in one of the shops, but they were unaware that she was no longer in the mall.

Security sent people out to look for the missing teen and went to check the security cameras to look for the missing girl. They soon caught a glimpse of her in the back footage

"Is that her?" the man asked Karen

"Yes, why...?"

"Watch"

Karen gasped in horror as she watched her friend being pulled into an empty store front

"What is her full name?"

"Raven Roth" Karen replied

"Your name...?"

"Karen Beecher, we were here with our friends Kori Anders and Elizabeth Queen"

"So where are Kori and Elizabeth?"

"They went to retrace their steps to see if they could find her, but apparently that isn't going to work" Karen pulled out her cell and called Lizzy

"Yeah, Lizzy, they found her on the security cameras, call off the search... she's probably not even in the mall anymore"

"What?" the man heard a female voice demand over the line

"Liz she was kidnapped"

Lizzy was shocked when she heard Raven had been kidnapped, without even thinking about it Lizzy crossed herself. It was a nervous habit that stemmed from her Catholic upbringing.

"What is wrong, Lizzy?" Kori asked pulling her friend an empty ladies room to talk she had only seen Lizzy cross herself when she was seriously upset, nervous or scared.

"Kori, Raven was kidnapped... according to Karen she was walking in front of one of the closed down shops when someone pulled her inside. According to security there is a way out through that location." Lizzy paused "They don't know how, but they believe her captors already managed to get her past security and out of the building and are now contacting Jump City Police, and it is up to us to contact Robin and give him and Cyborg the bad news"

Lizzy crossed herself a second time and then pulled out her titans communicator

"Spectrum calling Titans Tower" she sighed

"Spectrum what's wrong?" Robin asked

"Raven's missing" she sighed "no that isn't accurate... she was captured"

"WHAT?" Robin demanded

"Robin, Raven got split up from the rest of the group and was pulled into a vacant store front. The only reason we know that happened is mall security caught it on camera"

"Shit, you had to tell them?"

"We didn't know what else to do Robin, she was missing, and we were scared" Lizzy said becoming more upset by the second

"Calm down Lizzy, you did what you could" Robin said calming a little "at least now I can tell Cyborg I know what happened even if I don't know who did it... yet, and trust me that won't last, I will find who captured her."

Karen called and Kori answered and she asked them to meet her at the security desk where they first started their search for Raven.

The two girls arrived and Karen hugged Lizzy gently as she noticed the look of fear in the other girl's eyes.

"This is Elizabeth Queen, and this is Kori Anders" Karen explained introducing them to the cops for the first time.

Robin sighed; he hated having to tell Cyborg that Raven had been kidnapped.

They soon all arrived at the mall and the cops allowed them in.

"I don't know what you titans can do, but you're welcome to try"

Robin looked at the scene near where Raven was removed from the mall and noticed very little sign of a struggle

"Why didn't she fight back?" he wondered aloud then noticed a syringe on the floor "Maybe she couldn't" he thought aloud and pointed the syringe to the one scene CSI tech

"They probably drugged her to keep her from fighting them"

"Hey I just noticed something" another said "not all the titans are here?"

Robin sighed wondering secretly if he should blow Raven's cover, after all with her it wasn't like she couldn't remake her cover, but he decided against it.

Raven groaned quietly and opened her eyes to find herself bound and gagged in the back of a panel truck. There were two other teenage girls in the truck with her, both were trembling with fear but she swore to herself she wouldn't give her captors the satisfaction of seeing her tremble.

Hours passed and Robin discovered something that made his blood run cold

"Straw..."

"Straw, you mean the kind you find on hay rides?" the CSI, a guy by the name of Nick asked

"Yeah... I think I know who did this, but... why?"

"Who first then we can work on the why" the other CSI, Rachel said

"Scarecrow" Robin replied putting the straw into an evidence bag "last I heard he was in Arkham, but he's escaped there before"

'Why would he take Raven? She's a witch she could use her magic to escape if he doesn't know how to restrain her properly' Robin thought

After a while Robin contacted Batman

"Robin, what's going on?"

"Raven was captured earlier... I believe it was by Scarecrow"

"Shit... I heard he had escaped, but why would he capture Raven?" Batman wondered

"She's not a normal human, maybe he wants to test his fear gas on one that isn't completely human. Or maybe he didn't realize who she was, she was wearing a hologram inducer that made her look normal and she was in civilian clothing."

Raven and the others were taken and put with more captives like them in a glass cell, but to the surprise of most the restraints that were put on her were not removed. She then felt a woman begin to remove the restraints that seemed to cut into her skin.

A man entered with a weird burlap bag over his head that he had fashioned into a mask that would be normally rather scary and most, if not all of the women other than Raven realized who he was and cowered in fear. Raven didn't give; she was unfamiliar with this madman and didn't currently see a reason to fear him.

"You aren't scared yet?" he asked her

"No... I've seen scarier, hell, I've created scarier than you" she retorted turning off the hologram without so much as a thought

"Ah I see I managed to grab a teen titan... Raven is it?" the man said "I have no doubt that you have the capacity of scaring people, but you also have the capacity for fear" he said and stepped into the cell

"Azerath Metrion..." Scarecrow grabbed her effectively cutting her off mid mantra he then sprayed a bit of some strange green gas in her face and then dropped her to the cell floor.

Rave coughed several times then looked to see the face of a man she thought she would never see again and began to cower in fear.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Catherine Willows from CSI Las Vegas has come to for an appearance, no I do not own her character, but I was at a loss for an OC and I had Catherine Willows on the brain so she's there, a captive.

A/n 2.0: I don't want to hear/see a single flame about Raven acting OOC, she got hit with Scarecrow's fear gas, and everything looks terrifying to her.

Batman joined Robin and the rest of the titans at Titans Tower and they went back to the Bat Cave to try and see where Raven could be.

"She either dropped her communicator or Scarecrow took it and dropped it because it was still in the mall" Robin said

"So that's one idea out" Batman said "There have been captures all over the Gotham and Jump city. Females ranging in age from 16 on upwards"

"Why such a range" Cyborg asked

"He's making sure his fear gas is just as potent as it ever was" Batman replied

"Then why only females...?" Starfire asked still floating a good two feet off the floor

"I guess he figures they will be easier to capture than males" Robin said

A motherly woman gathered Raven into her arms.

"Shh... shh... Its okay, sweetheart, what you're seeing isn't real, "the woman said as Raven hid her face in the crook of the woman's neck crying with fear. It wasn't in her personal nature to cry, but this... this wasn't normal, the fear she felt was unnatural and she just wanted it to go away.

Catherine Willows sighed as she ran her fingers through Raven's oddly colored hair. Normally this girl was considered a super hero, unstoppable and fearless, but after a dose of fear gas, she was just a terrified girl and Catherine as a mother couldn't make herself sit by and do nothing.

The others watched in shock and horror as Raven seemed unable to stop crying, the fear was great in the teen and all she wanted was to hide, get away from what was scaring her.

'He is one cruel bastard' Catherine thought as she held onto Raven, allowing her the security of hiding her face so she couldn't see the things that had her so scared.

Catherine was tempted to call the man out on his cowardliness and cruelty, but she then realized Raven needed her alert and strong. If she got hit with the fear gas as well there would be no one for Raven.

"Poor baby, you never asked for this... you were just minding your own business trying to be a normal teenage girl when this bastard picked you out of the crowd of people. He won't get away... don't you worry, my team will find us" Catherine whispered softly knowing that her co-workers at the local crime lab wouldn't let this go. They would stop at nothing to find her and by extension find the other women in the room and more importantly Raven.

Cyborg was pacing the floor in the back of the cave; he couldn't believe Raven was missing.

"I just finished a batch of the antidote to Scarecrow's fear gas in case he found the need to use it on anyone" Batman said

"We still don't know where he is"

"Didn't you put a homing device in her cloak?" Beast boy asked

"She wasn't wearing her cloak" Robin argued

"No, but she was wearing the broach she uses to clasp the cloak on her and that is where we put the homing device" Starfire pointed out

"Oh, you're right" Robin felt a thrill of excitement as he took over the bat computer then locked onto the homing device's signal

"Do you think Scarecrow left it on her?" Batman wondered

"If he didn't know she had it yeah, he wouldn't have done anything with it." Robin replied "he might not have even known there was a homing device in there, I can't even remember if I told her I placed the thing." Robin paused "If I didn't tell her she'll skin me alive, but... just to know she's alive to do so would be good enough for me right now" Robin said that last part as a low whisper that only Batman caught.

"There" Robin said pointing to an old warehouse "The homing beacon is there"

"Do you have homing beacons on all of your team?"

"Yeah, Beast Boy has one in his belt, Starfire's is in the jewel on her blouse and Cyborg's is... somewhere in his circuitry, he wouldn't tell me exactly where his homing device is located just that it was installed. They all should know where their beacon is and how to activate it in case of an emergency where their communicator doesn't work or is taken from them."

"You let Cyborg install his own device?"

"He knows his systems better than anybody; he knows where it could be placed without interfering with other systems." Robin replied "They all chose the locations for their homing devices, I figured if they chose the location the device was placed they wouldn't forget where it was in an emergency."

"And yours" Batman asked knowing that if Robin put forth the effort of giving them a way to track each other in case of emergency he would have the courtesy of placing one on himself as well

Robin just tapped the buckle on his utility belt and Batman realized that he was indicating the location of his own device.

"I just want to know why you chose broach clasp for Raven's cloak and not her belt"

"Like I said, she chose, not me, I figure it's because that belt is too easy to remove, the clasp on the broach locks pretty securely under normal circumstances. I know I had hell getting it open the one time I had to get her out of that cloak of hers. Thought I was going to have to rip the fabric... she does have more than one so it wouldn't be too big a deal to rip one. I've been talking about modifying that clasp with a biometric lock allows only certain people to remove it because of the homing device that's in it, but at this point she's still resistant to the idea."

Batman and the titans arrived at the warehouse to find nothing there

"My scanner says she's right here... that we're right on top of her..." Cyborg scanned the ground and then felt the fear wash over him as he watched Batman reach down and picked something up off the floor.

"Raven's broach he figured out that it was a homing device". Batman said holding the broach in one hand "this makes for a good argument for that biometric lock". Batman tossed the broach to Robin who caught it easily.

"She'd find a way to argue the point" Robin groaned looking at the broach and the silhouetted Raven inside its gem

"Then let me argue the point" Cyborg said "I think I can give her reason enough to want to keep that device on her... if there was a biometric lock and it was keyed to her biometric signature he wouldn't have been able to remove it from her and leave us unable to find her."

"Is there something between Cyborg and Raven?"

"Yeah they've been dating for a few months now, I figured since it wasn't clouding their judgment in combat I had no reason to crush a budding relationship. Some of us don't mind the job forcing us to be single, but others need affection from another. Besides they don't have to keep secrets from each other and I don't have to worry about her ending up in an abusive relationship"

"You care about her too, but not in the same way" Batman said

"She's been like a little sister, I just want to see her happy... she's been used too much. One the guys that used her even acted like he loved her, acted like he thought the world revolved around her. For once in her life she felt special and loved and then he turned around and revealed that he was only using her." Robin sighed as they rode back to the cave in the bat-mobile. "He had been cursed into a book for a thousand years; he convinced her he was a sorcerer that was cursed to the book by an evil dragon. Come to find out he was the dragon; he even switched the names in the book to support his lies. She freed him and then he revealed that he never really loved her that she was only a means for him to get out of the book."

"What did she do?"

"She fought him... then recast the curse to put him back where she had found him." Robin sighed "After that I don't think any of us believed she would trust her heart to another, he wounded her deeply. Then... just recently after the Jump City earth quake Cyborg realized that he had fallen for her and then confessed to her that he did. Then... then she shocked us all, she let him in, she trusted him with her heart. They've been together ever since... that was nearly six months ago, and their bond has only gotten stronger. She completely let down her defenses where he's concerned and he made her feel safe doing so."

They started towards the cars when Scarecrow made his appearance.

"I see you fell for my little ruse." Scarecrow stated

"Where is she... where's Raven?" Robin demanded

"Somewhere you'll never find her... and completely scared out of her mind" Scarecrow chuckled

"You won't get away with this Scarecrow, you never do... no give up and tell me where you hid the hostages" Batman reminded the insane man

"You should know by now that kind of talk never works" Scarecrow laughed

"Really... 'cause if you don't tell me where Raven is within the next three seconds you're going to wish you had never been born" Cyborg said the rage in his tone unmistakable

"You really think I'm scared of you, tin-man... I wonder what she's seeing right now. Daddy dearest perhaps..."

"Don't you dare bring him up to me," Cyborg roared "you don't know the kind of power you're messing with; Raven's powers have to do with emotions the more she feels the more power she releases and what you've done"

"Do I really look like a man that cares?" Scarecrow laughed then threw down a smoke pellet and as soon as the smoke cleared the titans and Batman realized Scarecrow was gone.

"Shit... Cyborg you have to keep you're rage in check, we know you love Raven but if you can't keep it together better than that maybe you should have stayed back at the tower" Robin said sternly

Catherine sighed as she continued to try and soothe Raven, but she knew her efforts were doing no good. Whatever that concoction was Scarecrow sprayed on Raven it had deep, lasting effects as it showed no signs of wearing off either. She could feel Raven was tense from the fear and she felt so bad for her.

"I wish there was something... anything, I could do to make this better sweetie... make this fear go away" Catherine said softly as she gently coddled the frightened teen superhero.

"Isn't she..." one of the others started

"One of the teen titans, yes... but you have to think that gas that he hit her with, it brings one's greatest fears to the surface and even superheroes have fears" Catherine said to the other woman and watched as she still seemed confused

"I thought most super heroes were adults, she's just a child"

"The Teen Titans are teenagers, if my information is correct she's edging her way towards seventeen" Catherine replied

"She's about the same age as my oldest" the other woman, Lorelei, stated. "I didn't think there were heroes that young"

A whimper from the dark titan got the attention of the two women

"Poor thing... God, I wouldn't wish the torture she's going through right now on my worst enemy" Catherine stated

"Me either" Lorelei said running her own fingers through the teen's hair which caused her to pull tighter to Catherine

"Yeah she kind of attached herself to me..." Catherine made the same motion but Raven didn't move

Both women realized that Raven seemed to be able to tell Catherine's touch from anyone else in the room and only seemed to allow Catherine to touch her.

Raven could feel the touch of a strange woman and hid deeper in the embrace of the woman that held her. Then she felt the woman that was holding her touch her in a similar fashion. Soothing energy flowed from the touch on her cheek and it helped with the fear if only a little. In that touch she was also able to pick up the woman's name, Catherine.

Batman went to the computer and went to work doing his own investigation and found that one of the local CSI's had disappeared under the similar mysterious circumstances.

"I think I found a new lead" Batman stated flatly

"Really... do you think you can find her?" Cyborg asked sounding slightly desperate

"Yes, I do"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I know more Vegas CSI's; yeah I'm a CSI Vegas fan so I picked them, doesn't mean I own them or Calleigh Duquesne or Horatio Cain from CSI Miami because I don't own them.

* * *

><p>The Titans and Batman arrived where the police and CSI's had gathered<p>

"Are we sure this is the right place?" Batman asked

"This is where all the evidence from the Gotham crime scenes is pointing" CSI Sara Sidle said "Why are the teen titans here?"

"One of theirs is among the captured" Batman said simply "I brought several doses of the Fear Gas antidote."

"Good, we don't know how many were exposed, so better to have too much antidote than not enough" Detective Jim Brass added, Ray Langston merely nodded

The Titans and police entered first clearing rooms as they went.

"They aren't here" Cyborg said in defeat

"Don't call it yet" Detective Cain said as he pushed another door open

Catherine sighed as she looked at Raven then to another blonde that had stepped up to sit beside her.

"You're name is Catherine, right, you're from the Crime Lab?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Detective Calleigh Duquesne"

"So if you're a detective why haven't we met?"

"I just transferred from Metropolis PD to Gotham" Calleigh explained looking Raven over sympathetically "this guy is a psychopath"

"I believe the word is sociopath, but I have to agree psychopath works"

Catherine had been shocked when a flashlight cut through the dim room

"Catherine!" she heard and she looked to see Sara Sidle and Jim Brass approaching along with Batman.

"She was exposed the fear gas" Catherine told Batman who pulled a strange item from his utility belt. It looked kind of like a gun, but the clear 'barrel' contained liquid instead of bullets.

"What is that?" Catherine asked

"The antidote to Scarecrow's gas" Batman replied as he placed the tip of the object against Raven's thigh and pulled the trigger causing some of the liquid to be injected into her.

"It should take effect pretty quickly"

"She's relaxing... calming down I can feel it" Catherine replied "I have her taken care of, you get the madman that did this to her"

Catherine could see that one of the titans was reluctant to leave Raven, more so than the others

"I'm a Crime Scene Investigator with the Gotham Police department and more importantly I'm a mother, she's fine, believe me" Catherine said trying to comfort the Titans

They left and she felt Raven pull away from the embrace, which she willingly allowed

"I... I'm sorry I reacted that way"

"You couldn't help it. That stuff is potent, I don't think there is a person alive that can fight its effects" Catherine said "don't worry, sweetheart, this is all over, your team and mine came in and I think they're getting Scarecrow out of here even as we speak"

The titans returned to see Raven was acting more like herself. Robin approached the woman that had helped Raven, he now knew her name

"Ms. Willows, we wanted to thank you for what you've done, for helping our teammate" Robin said as Catherine gently encouraged Raven to go in the direction she wanted to which was right into the arms of the half cybernetic titan she knew to be known as Cyborg.

"I just reacted like any decent mother would under the circumstances, I have to admit for a moment I treated her just like I would have my own daughter if she were that scared, I just held her in my arms and tried my best to be comforting. I knew at the time it did little to soothe her, but... I couldn't sit by and do nothing"

Raven heard what Catherine said and knew in her heart that Catherine was being genuine, that it wasn't just because she was a hero, or considered a hero. In that moment Catherine hadn't seen a hero, she saw a frightened teenage girl and responded as such.

"Cyborg there is something I want to do, before we go" she said

"Okay, babe, whatever you want" he said

Raven turned around and went back to where Catherine stood

"Thank you" she said hugging Catherine who returned the embrace

Raven pulled back

"I know it didn't seem like I noticed what you were saying to me, but... in a way I did and I don't think I can thank you enough for stepping up and being there for me" she sighed "Those others they did nothing, but you, you tried to help me... and I may be called a hero, but you... you're the real hero, and I don't think I'll ever forget that, or you."

"You've already thanked me enough, Raven, after all you went through today, I'd think you would want to be surrounded by your teammates, they care about you more than you could ever realize, and I could tell just by the way they didn't want to leave you"

After a few moments Raven returned to Cyborg looking exhausted and he offered her a piggy-back ride. He expected her to object stating that she could walk or levitate; he was surprised when she accepted the offer and rode on his back all the way to the T-Car where she took the front passenger seat amidst no objections from the other titans

"They seem to be a tight knit little group" Catherine said to Batman

"Yes, they all care for one another"

"Yet one of them seemed more attached to Raven than the others"

"He's in love with her" Batman stated flatly

"Sheesh, you almost make that sound like a crime" Catherine retorted glaring at Batman

"It can cloud judgment, but according to their team leader it seems to have not affected the two of them, and I've seen other hero couples that haven't had issues"

"It's just a matter of keeping things separated"

Robin looked at Raven; she seemed so calm, so unlike she had been just moments prior. It was a testament to Batman's fear gas antidote.

"Raven I hate to rehash an old issue, but..."

"Robin I know what you're going to say, if there had been a biometric lock on my broach you would have been able to find me sooner" Raven droned and then gave a sigh "I can't argue with you this time... you're right, had I been able to clasp that thing and Scarecrow not be able to remove it you might have been able to use the homing beacon inside of it to find me. You can install the lock when we get back to the tower"

"Actually I was going to install it when we got to the Batcave; we're heading back there before we go back to Jump City. I want to spend a little more time with my mentor and Alfred insists that we all at least have a hot meal before we leave for Jump City" Robin replied "I think he would rather not see us on the road at all until we've eaten and slept"

"Wait... when did he mention a meal?" Beast Boy asked in confusion

"While you and Cyborg were arguing over pizza toppings, He said that takeout pizza didn't qualify as a proper dinner, not after what we went through today, I mean some of us missed lunch for one reason or another" Robin said, Raven's growling stomach only served to punctuate that statement

"She disappeared before the girls went for lunch, I don't think Starfire ate, I know I didn't" Cyborg said, "Don't know about you or BB"

"I did not eat" Starfire confirmed "I was too busy worrying about friend Raven to even notice that I had missed a meal"

Then Beast Boy's stomach growled and Robin winced as his did the same

"Sounds like we all skipped lunch" Cyborg shrugged

"So what is Alfred making?" Raven asked

"I believe he said something about Lasagna" Robin replied "I could be wrong though I really wasn't paying attention... don't worry whatever Alfred makes, it's going to be good and Beast Boy, before you say anything there is a vegetarian meal for you, he knows about your preferences."

"Wow... man's great"

"That's Alfred"

The titans arrived in the cave and all discovered Batman with his cowl off.

"Is that... Bruce Wayne?" Beastboy asked

"Yep" Robin yanked off his mask without a second thought to reveal crystalline blue eyes

"Titans there's a change of clothes for all of you in the changing area"

"I knew it was going to be late so I took the liberty of getting some items for each of you. It's nothing fancy, just something for you to sleep in for the night"

"Wait, who said anything about staying the night?" Robin asked in shock

"I did, I'm not letting the five of you go out on the roads when it's obvious that you five are hungry and exhausted" Bruce said

"How did you even know what size to get?" Raven asked, it seemed like an obvious question to her

"I have my ways" Bruce replied cryptically

The titans sighed, he had a point they were exhausted and looking forward to a nice hot meal

Robin led them into the changing room to see it cordoned off into two sections; one had a big sign that said "girls only" in bold letters

"Like we'd peek" Beast Boy muttered indignantly

"Do and I won't hesitate to send you to another dimension" Raven threatened, and the boys knew that under these circumstances her threat wasn't hollow either. They had no doubt she'd do it.

The girls got to their side and noticed two sets of pajamas and notes addressed to each of them

Starfire picked up the envelope grinning broadly and read it to herself then went to change

Raven looked at what was provided for her; sure it wouldn't have been her first choice, though she had to admit that the tiny skulls and crossbones that were littered randomly across the black pants were actually kind of cute especially with their strange little bows. She unfolded the top to see it had the same skull and crossbones pattern but larger

She then looked to the note

"I hope this isn't too girly for your tastes, it's honestly the best I could do. -Bruce"

Raven shrugged, she couldn't complain. For someone who didn't really know her they seemed to nail her pretty well.

She changed into the outfit. She turned to see Starfire in a green top and pink, green and white plaid pants. The shirt had a white four leaf clover on the front with a number seven in the middle and the word lucky over the top. She also noticed that it looked the picture and writing on a worn basketball jersey.

"So this should be lucky, yes?"

"Apparently" Raven replied "if you believe in luck"

The girls got upstairs to see that the guys were already there waiting

"What do you think" Robin asked

"I like them okay, but out of uniform what do we call you?" Raven replied

"Richard, or Dick if you prefer"

The teens sat around the table and were shocked by the plates that were placed in front of them. They ate in relative silence and were soon shown to rooms to sleep for the night. Cyborg sighed and stayed downstairs as the others rested

"Cyborg, why aren't you… oh you don't sleep the way they do"

"Na… and I don't have my recharge equipment… I didn't plan on staying the night" Cyborg explained

"Then I think there's something in the cave you need to see."

They got downstairs and Bruce showed him to a curtained off section of the cave and there Cyborg was stunned to see that the setup looked a lot like what he had in his own bedroom.

"How did you know about all of this?"

"I've had contact with your father, he told me about what you would need… I did this in case of an emergency situation like the Thanagarian invasion where we have to go into hiding. This way you titans can come here and not have to worry about anyone's unique needs." Bruce stated "I've got a workout room, a huge library, and even a room that gives a good atmosphere for meditation as I've done it for years myself."

"So if we were to have to stay here everyone would fit in."

"That's the point"

"You know… I was really scared for her" Cyborg sighed "I worried I'd never see her again and… that thought just terrified me"

"I'm sure it did, it's why I discourage relationships between heroes. At the same time there is that thought that we need to live for today and being heroes shouldn't stand in our way of having love so it's a conflicting issue to be honest. It's why I haven't perused a serious relationship myself even though it is hard to not find myself attracted to certain women."

The two parted ways with their thoughts and Bruce sighed. He figured that Raven might be plagued with new nightmares after this experience and thanked whatever deities existed that Trigun had been vanquished taking out Raven's demonic half otherwise this would have been a bigger ordeal than it already was.

The titans left the next day taking with them new experience and a new concern about what could happen should Scarecrow decide he wanted to tangle with them again.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: I know it took me forever to finish this and I'm sorry I got sidetracked by my Transformers Prime work and didn't manage to come back around to this. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review and know that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane!


End file.
